Adding International Calling to Your Republic Phone
A question arising for some Republic members is, "How does one call an international number?" Republic supports calling and text messaging to U.S. and Canadian numbers only. This is Republic's word on international service. The suggestion to add international calling has been made in Republic's Think Tank. Since you're reading this, you may want to add your voice to the conversation: Voice: International Calling. Meanwhile, there are third party options for making international calls at a reasonable cost. Well known options include Skype, Google Voice, Google Hangouts, Rebtel and Vonage. There are also lesser known service providers like CallWithUs and Localphone. For purposes of this article, let's focus on these lesser known service providers, paired with a free app that integrates well with the native dialer on Republic phones, CSipSimple. Why use a lesser known provider? In a word, value. My experience with CallWithUs and Localphone is both are less expensive to call most locations than more well known alternatives. Additionally, both allow for one's Republic number to be shown as Caller ID. CallWithUs is a true mom and pop operation but well known (with an outstanding reputation) to those of us familiar with the Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) community. If you prefer using a larger company, Localphone is an excellent alternative and also well thought of in the VoIP community. Localphone is a relatively large UK based company and also operates a wholesale division Voxbeam. CallWithUs Let's get started by establishing an account with CallWithUs. To do so: # Point your web browser of choice here. # Click Sign Up (upper right). # Complete CallWithUs' sign up form, then click Confirm Data. # You will receive an email confirmation from CallWithUs with needed account credentials. # Use the credentials supplied in the confirmation email to sign into your CallWithUs account here. # You will need to fund your account with a minimum of $5 calling credit. # From the menu (left side), click VoIP Accounts. # Note Username and Password. # If needed, edit Caller ID to be your Republic number, then click Confirm Data. While waiting for account funding to complete, let's set up CSipSimple for use with CallWithUs: # Install CSipSimple to your phone. # From your home screen, tap CSIpSimple. # Verify that Integrate with Android is checked. # Adjust other settings as desired. Since you won't be receiving calls via CSipSimple (your native Republic number will receive international calls at no additional cost beyond monthly plan fees), I suggest ticking the bullet for "Only for outgoing". CSipSimple uses Internet data. By default use of Internet data is restricted to WiFi. If you wish to enable cell data, check "I'm allowed to use mobile". # Tap Save. # Tap Add account. # Scroll to the Generic wizards heading, then tap Basic. # For Account name enter anything you want. As an example, let's use CallWithUs. # For User enter the previously noted username. # For Server enter sip.callwithus.com. # For Password enter the previously noted password. # Tap Save. # You should see an indication that your account is registered. # Exit CSipSimple. # Presuming you've received word that funding your CallWithUs account has completed, open your phone's native dialer. # Dial the international number of your choice, being certain to enter the appropriate country code, or select a relevant contact. There are no issues storing international numbers in Android's native Contacts or People app with the appropriate country code on a Republic phone. # From the pop-up presented, select CallWithUs or the account name you created in step 8. # Your international call will dial out and be logged in your phone's native dialer like any other call. As it is being placed through a third party service, it will not be logged in your Republic call history. Localphone Let's start with creating a Localphone account. To do so: # Point your web browser of choice here. # Click sign up upper right. # Complete Localphone's sign up form, then click Create a free account. Be certain to use your Republic phone number. Please note that while account creation is free, you will need to fund your account to make calls beyond the initial 5 minute test call offered. # Once at your dashboard, click the Internet Phone tab. # You'll be asked to verify your Republic number. When done click Continue. # Scroll the page until you see "Call from your own VoIP device". # Note SIP ID, SIP Password and Server. To set up CSipSimple for use with Localphone: # Install CSipSimple to your phone. # From your home screen, tap CSIpSimple. # Verify that Integrate with Android is checked. # Adjust other settings as desired. Since you won't be receiving calls via CSipSimple (your native Republic number will receive international calls at no additional cost beyond monthly plan fees), I suggest ticking the bullet for "Only for outgoing". CSipSimple uses Internet data. By default use of Internet data is restricted to WiFi. If you wish to enable cell data, check "I'm allowed to use mobile". # Tap Save. # Tap Add account. # Scroll to the Generic wizards heading, then tap Basic. # For Account name enter anything you want. As an example, let's use Localphone. # For User enter your Localphone SIP ID. # For Server enter localphone.com. # For Password enter your Localphone SIP Password. # Tap Save. # You should see an indication that the account is registered. # Exit CSipSimple. # Presuming you've funded your Localphone account, open your phone's native dialer. # Dial the international number of your choice, being certain to enter the appropriate country code, or select a relevant contact. There are no issues storing international numbers in Android's native Contacts or People app with the appropriate country code on a Republic phone. # From the pop-up presented, select Localphone or the account name you created in step 8. # Your international call will dial out and be logged in your phone's native dialer like any other call. As it is being placed through a third party service, it will not be logged in your Republic call history. An additional note on Localphone. Localphone has its own Android app, however, that app does not integrate with the native Android Dialer on a Republic phone. If one attempts to install Localphone's app on a phone that already has CSipSimple installed, one will receive a Google play 505 error. CSipSimple and Localphone's app will not coexist on the same phone. Fortunately, there is nothing that Localphone's app does that cannot be done as easily from Localphone's mobile website. If one is adventurous, CSipSimple is capable of multiple account registration with the same or separate service providers. It's possible to set up both CircleNet and Localphone accounts and use both with CSipSimple on a Republic phone.__FORCETOC__ __STATICREDIRECT__